


The Beast

by Rakill



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Curses, Dark, F/M, Horror, Rape, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakill/pseuds/Rakill
Summary: Based on Beauty and the Beast in a very dark, twisted and very erotic version. Kagome is set on finding the most feared warlord that has taken her brother as hostage and she is set on doing anything for his freedom, even if that means she gives up hers.[Won second place in both Best Horror story and Lemon on Dokuga]Warning! This is a darker tale of Beauty And The Beast.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & Sesshoumaru
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old work I did back in 2012 I believe. I had no help with editing so now I'm going through and trying to fix things up as I go as I post chapters. So what you see is what you get. Don't leave reviews talking about the grammar or mistakes, I already know. 
> 
> MAJOR WARNINGS! This story is a twisted tale of Beauty and the Beast. There is rape in here. There are beatings. I can't remember much else that happens in here but it had a lot of backlash when I was releasing it. I'm just going to leave this warning here and let you know if you are looking for a happily ever after, this may not be a story for you. It does have somewhat of a happy ending but not like 'and they lived happily ever after together' kind of ending. Because of that I have thought of making a sequel for it but I'm not sure I'm going to do it. 
> 
> Also it does mention that she could be a teenager but I'm going to just say that she isn't. So don't worry about the age thing. 
> 
> Please go easy on me. My fragile heart can't take it. ;)

Chapter One

" _Negotiation"_

Kagome felt exhaustion from her three-day travel wash over her as she sagged in her saddle. She brightened up slightly as her destination rose before her, still out of reach but finally visible. She had heard horror stories of this kingdom that would deter anyone with a brain from going near it. It was said that a beastly warlord locked himself in this castle, away from all civilization. He had not ever been seen outside of his lands but had been spotted by the few men who dared to travel across the warlord's lands to see if the rumors were true. Some of those men never returned and some others would return injured and on the brink of death saying their 'insignificant' lives have been spared so that they might tell others to never trespass onto the beast's lands.

Looming in the distance was a castle that sat on top of the hill, surrounded by masses of dark clouds and swirling snow that came out of nowhere and fell directly into Kagome's face, making her nearly blind. She caught glimpses of the old rough looking castle as she peered her head up from the shawl she had donned to hide her face from the relentless snow. The castle itself looked as if it had been there for a very long time and to remain for centuries more. It had enormous towers that disappeared beyond the clouds, which swirled around the castle in a threatening manner.

Tucking her head back into her shawl to keep her face from going numb, Kagome hissed at her horse to move faster. The horse let out a breezy, tired whine as it started to slow down from its walk and then it stopped moving altogether. She felt herself tremble and she knew part of it was because she was cold but also from the horse shaking from exhaustion. Kagome let out a yell as the horse started to stagger and then fell into the knee-high snow, bringing her down with it. Letting out yet another yelp from the cold wet snow that engulfed most of her body, Kagome struggled to get up and brush as much snow from her soaked clothes as possible. The wind beat at her body and whistled in her ears so loudly that she feared she would go deaf.

Once she got her bearing, Kagome reached down with her gloved hands and stroked her black mare's neck knowing she would have to leave the horse here and hope to find her when she returned from her visit. "I'm sorry Missy. I pushed you too hard, but I have to continue on foot. Take care of yourself." She whispered to her mare gently. She straightened up and then started on foot towards the ominous castle in the distance, pushing hard against the wind that tried to get her to turn around and go back where she came from.

_I have to get to the castle and see if my brother really is there. I have to get my brother back._

Kagome shivered as another strong gust of wind battered her numb body still relentless on trying to push her away from her destination, but only made her push back harder.

It felt like hours had passed for Kagome as she continued to fight against the wind and the cold. She peered up to see how close she was to getting to the castle only to find it still taunting her far off in the distance. Her heart dropped and choked back a cry. She knew that she had been walking for a long time and yet somehow the castle seemed no closer. She stopped in her tracks and looked around to confirm how far she had traveled. Behind her there was nothing but her sunken boot prints in the snow, and a forest surrounded her on all sides.

Further in the distance nothing could be seen but snow and hills, and she hoped that her horse had wandered off to a more sheltered location. Satisfied that she had indeed traveled far, Kagome turned her eyes back to the castle and tucked her face back into her shawl. For a moment she hesitated, wondering whether she turn back around and give up, or keep moving forward and die trying to find her brother. She took one step forward and then another and resolved that she would rather die trying to save someone she loved than take the coward's way out by giving up.

As Kagome finally drew closer to the castle the wind blew much harsher against her already frail body and the howling and whistles in her ears never ceased. Trying to keep her mind off of the numbing pain of the cold, she thought of her family back at home in their small town. The sun was starting to go down leaving the sky orange, pink and purple so she knew her family was probably preparing for dinner. Her mouth watered as she thought of her mother's cooking. She thought of having a sweet honeyed ham with sweet potatoes and greens, followed by a glass of red wine. Kagome's stomach growled in anticipation of the food she imagined she could be eating at this moment, but she knew she would have to disappoint herself another night and settle for the stale bread she had brought on her journey.

Another howl rang in Kagome's ears and snapped her out of her reverie. Her eyes went wide as she lifted her head and looked around herself as she stopped walking. The other howls had sounded like the cries of the wind, but this one sounded more like an animal.

"That was close…" She whispered to herself as she continued to scan her surroundings. Her hair whipped around her face and into her sore eyes, only irritating her vision further. She quickly brushed it away, but her efforts were fruitless; strands of hair continued to escape from Kagome's shawl and obscure her vision. Her breathing began to quicken as another howl sounded, much closer to her, in response to a call in the distance.

Kagome began to walk again and tried to pick up the pace the knee-high snow that ony made her movements frustratingly sluggish, as if she were walking through wet cement. She let out a loud gasp as she heard a rustling over the wind that came from her right. She turned her head towards the direction where the sound came from as she pressed forward, but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"Please, please, Kami just let me make it to the castle," Kagome chanted softly to herself as she continued to walk and scan her surroundings. She walked for a good ten minutes without any more distractions but then a snarl sounded immediately to her right and she whipped her whole body toward the sound. A scream left her body as she came face to face with a huge white dog about the size of a horse. Its lips were curled back over its sharp teeth, its blood red eyes staring right at her. The dog snarled at her and licked at its teeth, showing her that it was prepared to completely ravage her body.

Kagome's azure eyes were wide with fright as screams left her mouth of their own accord. She stood frozen in place staring at the dog that was still growling and had drool dropping from its thin black lips down to the pure white snow with a hiss. She swallowed hard and took one step back before bolting towards the castle, screaming the whole way. Heavy stomps pounded behind her that let her know the creature was in hot pursuit and in no hurry to give up its prey.

After what seemed like ages of screaming, Kagome's voice cracked and that pause in noise broke the spell terror had placed on her. She took no more time to take in the demon dog's presence and instead bolted toward the castle as quickly as her legs could carry her through the thick snow. Her shawl whipped about her face once before the wind tore it completely from her person and claimed it as a prize.

_Please Kami, I swear I will give blessings every day from now on so as long as you let me live and not become dog food!_ Kagome screamed in her head as she ran. The pounding behind her got closer and closer and a sinking feeling engulfed her as she realized there was no way she could outrun the dog.

A growl sounded behind her and felt hot breath warming the exposed skin of her neck, followed by a snap of jaws that only missed her because she tripped over her feet and fell sliding in the snow. The large dog hurdled past her as she fell, propelled forward by the momentum from its strike.

Despite her narrow escape from death, Kagome had no time to rest. The dog let out a snarl of displeasure at its miss as it turned around and started back towards her while she scrambled to get to her feet. She ducked past the vicious dog and her heart leapt as she saw that she was no more than ten feet away from the front doors of the castle. She almost cried in relief at the sight of the imposing structure and ran with all the strength she could muster to the front doors. She heard the snarls closing in quickly behind her as she opened the doors and threw herself inside, slamming them shut the moment she was through.

Kagome backed away from the doors slowly, afraid that any sudden movement on her part would allow the dog to break through. After some time, the pounding ceased, and the only sound Kagome could hear was her heavy breathing and the wind lashing at the windowpanes and the subtle creaking of the castle. Turning around she faced the open room that was dark and dusty from a lack of housekeeping. As she calmed her breathing, she started to move slowly through the room towards a hallway, taking in her surroundings with nervous wonder.

"Hello? I'm looking for my brother. I was told that he would be here…" she called out hoping someone would answer. She looked into a room to her left that was dark and showed no signs of ever being occupied, and then continued her exploration of the castle.

A soft ting from the winding staircase made her jump, but she followed the sound in the hopes of spotting a servant or anyone who could tell her where her brother might be. "Hello?" she repeated softly as she made her way up the staircase. She could now see that it was lit by candles that were almost burned out, with the wax melted down and hanging over the candle sticks.

As Kagome reached the top of the staircase, she noticed that only a faint glimmer of light could be seen, coming from a candle that was burned down to almost nothing and flickering wildly. Her eyes adjusted to the near darkness and gave a little gasp of surprise as she saw that the whole floor was full of cells. Kagome knew this must be one of the many towers she had seen from outside the castle, and this was one tower she didn't really want to be in.

"Hello?" She called softly as she took one timid step forward.

"Kagome! What are you doing here?" A pair of hands stuck out of a cell that was down the hall. She knew that voice to be her brother's and she almost wept when she heard it.

"Souta!" Kagome called, relief settling her nerves as she ran towards his cell. She fell to her knees as she took hold of his hands and held onto them for dear life. "Your hands are so cold! What has he done to you?" She asked angrily.

"You gotta get out of here, Kagome. This place isn't safe for you! He will take you too!" Souta's face was pale and his lips were cracked with dry blood, but his eyes were what really startled Kagome. They were wide with horror and in their depths were an emptiness reserved for only those who had experienced something truly terrifying.

"No, I'm not leaving here without you! I didn't come all this way through a blizzard just to give up when you're finally in my grasp. "

"What are you doing here wench!" Kagome started at a deep growl that reverberated throughout the empty cells and screamed as she felt a hand grab her and pull her away from her little brother.

The man grabbed her by the back of her clothes and threw her to the opposite side of the hallway, causing her body to slam into the bars of an empty cell. She groaned in pain as she slowly righted herself into a sitting position, she squinted her eyes to see the dark figure that now stood before her brother's prison. The figure moved toward her in two long strides and grabbed her by the hair before she could recover from the shock of his attack.

"You should have known better than to trespass on the master's lands, little girl! You are one stupid bitch for coming here," he growled in her face, his rotting breath making her gag involuntarily.

Coughing, Kagome tried to pull her head away from the man's iron grip. "I didn't mean any harm! I came to get my little brother back! Please, can't you see he is ill? Let him go!" She begged, only to receive another growl and more rancid breath in her face.

"He is of none of your concern anymore…" the man snarled, "If I were you, I would be more concerned about yourself." He then yanked her to her feet and dragged her back down the stairs she had climbed to reach the top of the tower.

The shadowed man pulled her through a maze of hallways with such long strides that it was impossible for her to use her own feet to walk. She yelled and tried to get out of his grasp, but he only shook her and snarled at her as he continued to drag her along. They came to a sudden stop and Kagome was finally able to balance herself and stand steady on her feet. She was in a room that was lit by a fireplace and had two candles on each side of it, which helped to illuminate just a little more of the vast space.

There were two huge master chairs that were partly in shadow and were placed on top of a fur rug with the head of a tiger. There was a desk off to the left that was neatly organized with papers and pens, and a map that Kagome eyed hopefully. Her attention abruptly shifted from the map to a man as he stood up from the desk and made his way slowly towards them, lingering in the shadows. He stood at least six feet tall and his silhouette was slender. He almost appeared feminine with his long hair that flashed silver as the light of a flickering candle struck it, but Kagome had caught a glimpse of a strong chin and was certain of the stranger's gender.

Kagome's captor pushed her towards the shadows where the new figure stood watching. "My Lord, I found this girl sneaking around in the dungeon tower like a rat, talking to the prisoner!"

Kagome stood in place and tried not to let fear overtake her. She felt her knees shaking and her heart rattling around in her chest and swallowed in a vain attempt to appear calm. Kagome still couldn't see the Lord's face, but his eyes were fixed on her and she could see that they were a striking golden color that couldn't possibly be real.

"Leave." The Lord's soft baritone voice broke through the silence and startled Kagome even further. She turned her head to the shuffling behind her and saw her captor give a low bow then quickly leave the room, closing the door behind him.

Kagome refocused on the imposing warlord, who stood silent and staring, and found herself wishing the other man had stayed.

After a few uncomfortable and very silent minutes, she decided that perhaps she was expected to speak. The man had continued to stare at her, unabashed, and his golden eyes chilled her more than the blizzard outside had. "I didn't mean any harm coming here," she said timidly, "I only came to find my brother and return him home. Please understand," she begged softly.

"Hn," was all the response she got, but the warlord finally moved, morphing into the darkness with a few short strides. In a matter of seconds, she could no longer see his silhouette.

"He is sick and looks like death! You have to let him go!" Kagome continued to beg.

"Why should I care about the welfare of a human boy?" A deep baritone voice echoed from the darkness and then the warlord's golden eyes were once again fixed on Kagome with an unnerving steadiness.

Kagome's brave face began to slip as she realized things weren't going her way. She thought the Lord of this castle would at least have some consideration for someone's health, but perhaps he was not a reasonable man after all. "If you don't care about him, then release him! He doesn't need to be here. He did nothing wrong." she knew she was grasping at straws, but maybe this man would at least be willing to throw her and Souta out into the blizzard rather than deal with her protests.

However, the Lord remained silent and Kagome found her fear turning to frustration. "Please I will do anything! Just release him so he can go home and heal."

"Hn." she heard the Lord take a few steps and then his silhouette materialized again. His body was now exposed to the light, but his face was still hidden in the darkness, aside from those golden eyes which seemed more like an animal's than a person's. He was wearing an all-white outfit made for only royal blood. His pants were loose, but not loose enough to completely conceal the definition of strong, muscled thighs. His feet were adorned in black boots that covered the bottom part of his white pants. Around his shoulder hung a red cape and a golden breast plate clung to his chest, covering the white jacket beneath it almost entirely. "You. For the boy."

Her eyes widened in surprise at this stranger's words, but when her blue eyes met his golden ones she quickly averted her gaze. "You promise to send him back home safely?" she whispered, not quite sure why she wasn't making a bigger deal about the man's proposal. How could she just accept such a dim fate without further complaint? Was it truly all for the sake of her brother?

"Hn," was the Lord's only response, and she chose to take it as an affirmative.

Letting out a shaky breath, she nodded, "Very well," she whispered as she fixed her eyes on her feet. She was suddenly terrified again, wondering what possible use this powerful man could have for a girl like her. Outside a blizzard raged and wild demon dogs roamed free. In her mind she vowed to see her brother off as he left this place. She needed to see with her own eyes that he would be accompanied by someone who would keep him safe on his journey back home: after all, Kagome had nearly died coming here herself.

"You may stay in your brother's place under one condition…" she heard his voice come closer to her, but her eyes stayed frozen to her feet. "You will do everything I bid you to do, is that understood?"

Kagome slowly looked up and locked eyes with the devil she had just struck a deal with. She let out a little yelp and scrambled backwards, nearly tripping over her own feet as she saw the face of the man before her. His eyes were wide and red, and took up too much of his face, and his mouth was slightly elongated into a snout. His teeth were pointed fangs, all of them, and his silver hair seemed to float about him as if electricity was crackling through it. He had two magenta stripes that were jagged on each cheek that framed the corners of his thin lips and a blue crescent moon in the middle of his forehead. His hands were tipped with claws that glowed a sinister green, and his overall appearance was that of the worst kind of demon.

Kagome blinked and suddenly the man standing before her was beautiful. His eyes were golden, and his mouth was perfect and very sensuous. The stripes on each cheek started from his hairline and stopped at the bottom of his cheek bone and his claws were normal hands. For a moment Kagome questioned her sanity and wondered why she had seen a monster in the place of this beautiful man. "I understand," she replied shakily.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

_"First Lesson: Manners"_

The cold warlord scrutinized the peasant looking girl that stood shuddering before him. Her eyes were wide then a yelp sounded from her that would have been silent to anyone, but to his keen ears he picked it up as if it were a scream. His sharp eyes watched as she scrambled back, shuffling her worn leather boots against the floor with gentle scraping noises and nearly tripped over herself in her haste to quickly move away from him. It was no surprise with the reaction he received from the girl. It was always something he received from anyone who would dare lay their eyes upon him. Even after all this time, it still felt as if a knife through his chest from the reactions.  
  
In just one blink, her energies around her changed. Just like that, she had become calm and for unknown reasons and bewildered, he could sense her attraction to him. Was the girl attracted to such ugliness? He had once been proud of who he was, until the dreadful day that he met his demise of ending up in the curse that was put upon him as well as others that were close to him. Thoughts fleeted through his mind of what the girl thought of him and how she has seen him as; why did she steady her emotions and calm down? Why hadn't she screamed in terror when she set eyes upon him? Why hadn't she turn around and ran out of the cursed castle he had been stuck in for centuries? He narrowed his eyes at his own thoughts and even insecurities. He still was the attractive being he once used to be, but only on the inside. Only he and the servants knew what he had looked like in the past, but the unfortunate that had dwelt there… either on purpose or accident had the luxury of meeting his animalistic being not knowing what he had looked like in the past. Some survived his wrath… and some weren't so fortunate.

His eyes lingered over the young girl, starting from her head first. She had raven wind-blown hair that waved down past her shoulders that looked damp in some areas from where the snow had melted. Her eyes were slightly slanted but the blue depths of her eyes burned into his very core. This being had never got the chills, but the fierce look in her eyes gave him a few chills and no one in a long time had been able to do that to him. Her skin was pale like snow, but her cheeks were flushed pink from the bitter coldness she was more than likely still coming out of from. Her tiny nose tilted up just a little and was flushed just like her cheeks. Her lips were curved, although she was trying to look serious, they still lifted just a little into a small hidden smile. Plump and very kissable; her lips were pale from the cold and simply from dehydration from her travels to get there to him. Her upper lip jutted out just a little more than her lower lip, a simple imperfection but beautiful on this fair girl.  
  
Travelling his eyes downward, his eyes glaze over her slim long neck down to the bust of her chest that was greatly covered from her tattered brown peasant looking dress. The dress hung loosely against her form and hid the treasures underneath from his view. His eyes flickered to her skinny arms that were trembling from his gaze, her gloved hands balled tight into fists by her sides. He moved on and took in her worn and beaten boots she wore that might have been passed down from generations in her family. Altogether he guessed she was still in her teens. The girl was courageous for seeking out his well-protected and very well-hidden palace, for him, to find her brother. She was also naïve and very human, and he couldn't fathom why she would be fatuous to give herself away so easily in place of her brother. It would have to be something he will later investigate as to why.

To him, the girl was very natural and wild looking, as if she belonged in the wild as the beautiful creature that she was. But she was beneath him and even though there was that, there was a part of that screamed out for her. He reined back his beast inside him that awoke from its slumber and stretched and pawed gently inside, he had to remind himself that he shall never lower himself to her kind. She was now in place of her slave brother and she will be nothing more to him than a slave and do anything he wishes her to do. The beast inside him had a feral grin, knowing exactly what kind of carnal biddings this 'natural' girl can do to help. His claws flexed into a tight fist as he stared at the girl who stared straight back at him waiting for his word, the flush on her cheeks started to fade with each passing moment. It had been centuries since he had a woman in his chambers and he was not going to let this naïve girl get to him.

His features had not changed as he gave her the once over and got lost in his own thoughts as well as the inner battle with his beast. He was not going to come undone just because he has now seen a young girl, fresh meat to quell his primal and male needs of the moment that has built over time. But it also did not mean that he missed it and yearned the soft skin of a female. But she was merely human and never in his existence had he touched a human girl. There never was a reason to when there were far more beauties in his race that a human girl could not meet up to. But the cowering female who stood before him was a beauty and he had to admit that she was a gem. _Oh yes, a prize indeed to take,_ the inner beast snarled and grinned, _she had agreed to your terms of doing anything you wish or say. Take her as your love slave. We both shall benefit._ The warlord's face even though was set in stone… his eye twitched in irritation from the demon that lies beneath the surface. Should he have a morsel of the girl, he would not be able to stop and there would be some disgust on his part for using a human in that way. It was beneath him and the inner beast should know that.  
  
He averted his harsh gaze from the girl that stood frozen like a deer from his long penetrating stare. Slowly, he started to walk toward her then past to the door that led out of the room they occupied. The sweet smell of her fragrance of the earth, spices and also her emotions swirled around him in an intoxicating fume. Quickly he got high from all the scents that came to his nose from the girl that had made him stiffen from the uncomfortable feeling it gave him. Was it really the right choice to take her in as a slave? Would he indeed regret keeping a female in his castle? Centuries ago, he had never taken prisoners from the surrounding villages he had once protected, but because of him being shunned and seen as the horrible beast that he was turned to… they had tried to take his life and he would not allow it. So, he took prisoners then tortured them until they got the message and would be sent off to fend themselves and hopefully make it back to spread the word to never trespass again or they shall receive the same punishment. But would he treat such a young girl the same way? She indeed had bad manners and this was the first of him torturing a woman. Perhaps he would be gentle in his ways.

"Come." His soft baritone voice beckoned.

He did not have to wait as he walked out of the room to hear her staggering steps following closely behind. Her sweet fragrance was still stuck in his nostrils as he strolled through the palace; he separated each scent he got from her. Fear, lust, confusion and ambition were the most that he got from her. Such a strange mixture. He pushed aside the scent of her emotions and took in her natural smell of spices and earthly scents again. It was sweet like ginger mixed with the smell of jasmine and musk; the musk indeed added the earthly tones to it and made it much more intoxicating and made him want more. This girl truly might have been a mistake to keep here, he thought angrily to himself.

Her footsteps behind were light but very ungraceful that broke him out of his musings. He averted his eyes to the side to get a small glance of her behind him that followed willingly, her shuddering had started again. Her hands were held tightly against her chest, as if she were protecting something. Was she perhaps protecting her heart? He snorted inwardly and looked back ahead. Her protecting her heart from him was futile, if he wanted it that was. _Oh yes,_ the inner beast purred. He had no desire for her heart. The corner of his lip turned up into a little smirk as he heard her stagger, sounding as if she almost tripped over her own feet. The girl was weak from her travel but he knew also that she was just plain clumsy. Proper does not come to his mind when it comes to this girl, far from it in fact. His smirk had grown a little more as he thought of the girl being chased by his guardians of his land. He could see the girl tripping and falling every few feet trying to get away from the large demon dogs he had guarding the perimeter as well as the inside of the perimeter.

Once again, his thoughts broke but this time because they had reached the top of the tower of the dungeons. He strode over to the only cell that had someone in it, forgetting all about the girl that had filled all his thoughts the whole journey up to the tower. As he approached the bolted cell, the human boy cowered back on hand and foot, scrambling away until his back reached the other side of the cell. His wide brown eyes met with the warlord's red gaze. Terror filled the young man's eyes as he stared at the beast. That was the reaction he should have gotten from the girl but hadn't. Why?

"What are you going to do to me?!" The boy yelled with a trembling voice, a few placed cracked and in the perfect place enticing the beast's excitement. _Torture, kill, maim…_ it chanted in his head.

Ignoring the chants in his head, he unlocked the bolt to the cell and started to slowly open it but only to be pushed to the side violently as the girl pushed herself between him and the way to get to the human boy.

"Souta!" The girl yelled as she threw herself into her brother's arms.

The warlord righted himself and narrowed his eyes at the girl that was cradling her little brother, both crying and trying to speak at the same time. How dare she push him to the side? Understandably the girl does not know or realize what he is capable of, but he would do to remind her of the fears she felt when she first saw him!

"Souta, I thought I would never see you again." He heard the girl whisper to the boy as she gave him a gentle squeeze, both knowing if she squeezed too hard, she just might break him.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I got lost on the travel back to our town and ended up here and taken." The boy explained in a hushed voice, but the warlord's keen ears picked up on the hushed conversation that was supposed to be between the two. "Is he releasing us?" he whispered and gave a timid glance toward the warlord who stood silently watching them with narrowed piercing eyes.

It struck the warlord at that moment that even though now he knew her name to be Kagome, she was at first scared of him, but then she calmed down. With this boy, her brother, he has looked at him the same way each and every time. It interested him very much and made him ponder back to his past of when he had seen women who had come to his palace, who screamed the first time and afterwards wouldn't look right at his face. But Kagome had looked straight at him the whole time he had given her the long once over and then back to her face to find her still staring at him and strangely calm about it. He had grown used to being looked upon as the monster he appeared to be, but what unsettled him was the fact that Kagome stared at him with her deep azure eyes, never faltering in that deep penetrating stare, as if she could stare right through him. He narrowed his eyes at the thought of a human girl giving him these feelings, these thoughts.

After he had grown impatient with waiting as well with his thoughts, he interrupted the rejoined siblings before Kagome could answer her brother's question with an upsetting answer that would probably keel the boy over. The warlord strode into the cell, pushed Kagome to the side and grabbed the sick boy by the back of his dirty shirt, who started to kick and scream as the lord dragged him out of the cell.

"Enough, you are leaving." The lord's silky voice spoke over the boy's wailing.

The boy continued to squirm and scream, trying to get out of the grasp as he strode out of the cell, with Kagome following behind him screaming for him to be released. The lord turned, with the boy still in his grasp, he closed the cell before Kagome was able to pass through and out of the cell, locking her in where once her brother resided in.

They both met eyes, her angry blue eyes meeting with his demonic red eyes, "What is this?! I can't even say goodbye?!" Kagome screamed, piercing his sensitive ears.

Annoyed, he narrowed his eyes, forgetting about the squirming, crying boy in his grasp as he still met Kagome's unwavering gaze that challenged him. He pushed the boy toward the cell to show Kagome her brother one last time, " _This_ is your goodbye." His voice never changed tone but he watched as she shivered. She looked away from his challenging eyes and to her brother's wide doe eyes full of tears. The lord turned and strode down the tower's steps ignoring the screams and pleas from the now locked up Kagome.

"Kagome." The boy whimpered in his pitiful fits.

The warlord got the boy outside, who was still squirming and crying-who seemed have a strange spike in his energy when he was deathly looking—for him to be released and to see his sister. There was already a horse waiting with one of the lord's men mounted, ready to take the boy back to his town and forever away from his lands. He will be one of the lucky ones to pass on tales of how he survived of the beast's clutches, but his story will be a little different than others. His sister saved him; otherwise he would have eventually ended up dead like all the others.

"Take him home." He ordered Naomi as he shoved the boy onto the mount.

He turned away from the crying boy and headed straight back inside his palace, feeling a sick excitement inside. He now had a new prisoner, normal looking girl, but enough to entertain him. His inner beast opened its mouth wanting to roar in its own excitement, clawing and pushing the lord to indulge them for once, even if for a morsel. It all conflicted against his better judgment and made him ponder on what all he shall do. He did promise himself that he would be gentle with her, but after her rough display with him and shoving him to the side, she might have lost that little privilege and his sparing her.  
  
When he had reached the top of the tower where his new prisoner was kneeling on the dirty ground, his inner beast had won the round. He would have only but just a morsel of the girl and enjoy every second. Slowly, he approached the cell and watched as Kagome cried into her tiny hands that were over her face.

"You will stop that crying." He commanded softly as he started to unlock the cell.

She looked up at him with a tearstained face and her eyes red and puffy from the tears, "How could you be so cruel? I didn't even get to say goodbye." Her voice trembled as she spoke to him in a disgusted voice.

That voice he was used to. He was used to the terror and the disgusted voices he would get towards him from outsiders. He was starting to relish in the fear he would get from them just from his appearance, or so his beast thought so. He opened the cell and stepped in slowly, taking notice to how Kagome got up quickly and backed away a few steps in her fear. The beast within was pleased by her beautiful response to his presence. His eyes scanned the low ceiling of the cell that his head was a few inches shy from touching. Two chained cuffs were hanging from the ceiling in the center; just what he wanted. The mood already in the cell was perfect by the dreary shadowing and barely lit by the torches that hung against the wall in the hallway of the dungeon. He looked back down at the girl who watched him with suspicious eyes, who never caught him glancing at the cuffs above her head. Such a naïve and dimwitted girl, he thought.

How she spoke to him only helped to put reasoning to his actions. "You agreed to take his place, Kagome." He spoke softly, letting her name roll off his tongue like something sweet as well as letting her be aware that he now knows her name. Which could be bad or good. Oh, the sweet mysteries, he mused. He wasn't sure if it was the beast talking or him. His thoughts were a swirl of control or release. Pleasure or pain? He took in her trembling form, "For that means, I treat you like how I treated him but so much more to offer. What makes you think that I, Sesshomaru, should treat you like anything else?" he allowed no for her response and grabbed her and easily pulled her to the spot where he chained her hands above her head in the cuffs. He made sure they were tight enough to hold her and to make sure that she could not slip her way out.

Kagome let out a surprised gasp and scream that only riled his beast up more. _Just take what you want, she is yours now,_ the beast inside whispered. It filled him with so many emotions and much more thrill that he had not felt in such a long time. He had not battled in a long time and that had always riled him up, but now this…. This was perfect. Perhaps he wouldn't feel so bad for using her body, everything be damned about her being a human… she would be worth it.

She looked up at her wrists that were locked by the cuffs then she looked back down and met Sesshomaru's red gaze that looked at her hungrily. Her mouth opened in a silent question; her eyes grown wider then she started to jerk herself as she attempted to be released from the restraints. He watched as her breasts bounced and were perked up more and pushed out from her arms being above her head. Oh yes, he would enjoy this.

"What are you doing?" Finally, she screamed as she kept squirming as he slowly backed away from her form.

"You have no manners." He spoke gently as he continued to watch the girl as she struggled to get out of her restraints. Her back arched as she pulled in opposite direction to loosen the cuffs, but he knew they would not break. They looked old and rusty but he knew that they were stable and she wouldn't break free of them with what little strength her human body could muster. His gaze traveled down to her boots that were practically dangling and only the tips of them were able to touch the ground. Perfect.  
  
Sesshomaru brought up a clawed hand and put one long clawed nail into the back of her dress and slowly cut down the back of it and watched as it released. He relished in the sound of the fabric being ripped as it slowly opened to expose more and more of her skin. The fabric opened to expose the pale skin of her back, he wanted to taste her skin and see if she tasted the same as she smelt. He couldn't get distracted from his plans, so he moved on and cut both sides of her sleeves to let the top part of her dress sag down around her waist and expose her upper torso to his hungry eyes.

"W-what are you doing?!" Kagome screeched as she wiggled in embarrassment as she attempted to cover her partial nudity, but the attempts were all futile and only made her breasts wiggle in her embarrassment. Oh, they were beautiful round orbs that put him in a slight trance and his mouth water from his excitement and lust.

Sesshomaru ignored her outbursts as he took in her partial nudity and started to slowly back away from her and out of the cell. He took in a deep calming breath so he wouldn't go too far. He came to a cell that only held torture weapons and his favorite things: Whips. He grabbed one that looked like it wouldn't hurt the girl too much then went back into the cell she was in and stood behind her. Gently he stroked the whip as he watched her trembling back from her heavy breathing. Her head moved from side to side to look over her shoulder in attempt to look at him. He picked up the smell of her fear that grew and brought up the beast more and slowly it was taking over. His lips turned up a little in the corners into what could be called a smile.

"What was it that I told you to do when we made this agreement?" He coaxed softly as he still stroked the whip and prepared it, when he wanted to nothing but stroke something else and feel something oh so much better. After a few more strokes, he placed the handle in his right hand and let the tail of the whip pool onto the floor. His beast enjoyed the interrogation and wanted to play some more and pushed the lord do more. _To bring pain to her and to bring fulfillment in us, afterwards you could take pleasure in her and enjoy the pure core of her dripping wet se--_ Sesshomaru snarled at the inner beast and cut its thoughts out.

"What?" she gasped out, too frightened to even comprehend anything that he was saying to her. He will just have to make her remember.

With a flick of his delicate wrist, the whip flew out and whistled in the air with a crack as it connected to the skin on her back. She let out a scream that gave him an instant erection and his beast howl with pleasure. She arched her chest out and squeezed her legs together as she let out a cry and breathed harder. "Do you remember now?" He whispered as he watched the red line where the whip had struck her on the lower back swell up very nicely.

Kagome breathed hard between her sobs and started to relax her posture and shook with her sobbing, and he had been gentle. Sesshomaru slowly walked to the front of her and watched her full breasts heave with her sobs. He glanced up at her face that was crinkled and scrunched up from her crying, he then looked back down at her heaving breasts. They were swollen and very full for a girl her age, her nipples were pink and already tight that begged to be bitten and sucked on. He looked further down at her stomach that was slightly rounded but showed that she was very well fed from where she was from. Her hips were wide, great to bear a child with, his beast thought. They were wide enough to open and fit him easily. He pushed aside the beast's thoughts and continued to look over the girl.

"You're… a monster." She gasped between her sobs.

Sesshomaru lifted his gaze to her face and saw her tear eyes glaring at him. He placed the handle of the whip against her bare stomach and glided it down gently and slowly over her dress then under and between her legs and exposed her dripping wet sex. A faint smirk appeared on his lips as he pushed the handle slightly into her virgin core and turned it in small circles and watched her face as he halfway penetrated her with the handle. Her face scrunched more and she let out a soft whine but a little moan escaped her. She was a frisky girl for being pure, he mused. "Hn."  
  
He removed the handle from her core and placed his palm back around it and felt the heat of the handle from her core and the wetness that glided along his palm. Oh, it felt wonderful. He walked back around her and stood back in his previous place. He flicked his wrist and once again the whip whistled then cracked against her back and pooled back down by his side. He shivered with delight as she let out another scream and twisted from the pain. He watched as her spine moved and the top of her buttocks could be seen as she squirmed that allowed the tattered dress to fall further down, stopping at the top of her thighs. "All you have to do is answer my question." He reminded her gently. He waited for a few more seconds as she still cried from the pain and he grew impatient then gave her another crack of the whip, releasing more screams from her. He knew he wasn't whipping her hard at all, just enough to give her red lines but it seemed to be that the girl was not used to being punished. She had very sensitive skin and he enjoyed that, but he also took caution to that.

"You told me…" she sobbed out from her pain, "to do everything you bid me to do…right?" she cried out and twisted her body a little more in pain.

"Correct. That means I tell you do to something, you do it. But you haven't done that, now have you?" he scolded softly then flicked his wrist and watched as the whip met her back in a loud crack that echoed in the cell and hallway.

"No!" Kagome screamed and arched out her chest once again. Oh, how he wished he were in front of her and watched.

"Will this disobedience of yours continue?" he gave another crack of the whip against her back.

Kagome screamed as she received another blow of the whip on her back, making his erection jolt, "NO!" she screamed out in a sob.

"You will call me, Master. Is that understood?" SNAP!

"Yes!" Kagome screamed out still writhing in her pain.

"Yes, _what_?" he growled as he flicked his wrist to give her a hard blow of the whip.

"Yes master!" she screamed and sobbed out.

A soft trickle of water caught Sesshomaru's attention as he watched it hit the ground just beneath her feet with the smell of urine hitting his senses. He looked down to see a pool of urine that trickled down her legs and onto the floor. He never meant to push her that far. The beast inside him reveled in it and wanted him to continue the master slave game with her. But he couldn't continue to further torture the girl and was finally out of the mood. "Hn." He left the cell and put the whip up, he then walked back into her cell and stood on the outside of it, avoiding going in so he didn't do anything his beast wanted him to do. His beast had never been out of control like that, and he was starting to get nervous about it and that peeved him greatly. Disgusted, he looked away with what he had done and also from the pungent smell of the urine. His eyes landed on the stairwell, "I will have the servant fetch you." He spoke softly then left her in her blubbering mess.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

" _No Meals"_

Kagome trembled from her sobs but they soon grew quiet. She heard what Sesshomaru told her but it brought no relief, for she still thought that she was going to be chained in the cell forever. She hung her head low as she slowly started to relax from the tension and the sobbing. She sucked in her trembling lip; her body would occasionally tremble from the cold in the damp cell. She could still smell her urine and also feel the tiny drops left on her thighs as they would slowly trail down trying to make its way to the puddle by her feet.  
  
She took in the sight of the dark gray stones beneath her feet that were slightly covered by straw. She hiccupped from her quieting sobs and looked up at the wall she faced that held a tiny window to see the outside world. Snow pelted against the tiny window trying to make its way into the cell, but the bone chilling wind still made its way in through the cracks of the stone.  
  
Was this what her brother had to go through when he stayed? More tears slowly pooled back into her eyes as she thought of her brother being tortured and embarrassed like she was. She was thankful though that she got him out of there before he died. He was close to death that she was sure that if he had stayed one more night in the cell with the fearless warlord, he would have died.  
  
Kagome let out a little groan as she tried to move but only to stop from the blinding pain of her back. The cold air helped soothe the burning pain but chilled her everywhere else, making her hands already numb from the cold steel cuffs that still held her in its clutches. She thought back to before she got the beating; how Sesshomaru seemed almost different than when she first met him in the living chamber. He seemed to have withheld himself from her, stayed far away from her. But as soon as he passed her to leave the room, she saw his shoulders tense and his hands clench into fists.  
  
When he chained her and undressed her, he seemed beastly from the way he looked at her. She thought of the way his golden eyes swirled with red as he stared over her nude body. She felt like she was being toyed with by something or someone else. She shook her head from her own thoughts that seemed too far-fetched. Her mother has always told her that she thinks far too much and at that moment she knew she was over thinking things. The warlord was a cruel man and didn't care who he hurt, woman, child, man, whomever… just to get whatever pleasure he gets from it.  
  
But there was still the small inkling part of her that was attracted to this feared man. When she first set eyes upon him, at first yes, she was terrified from what she _thought_ she saw and questioned her sanity. When she blinked, the feral image she saw turned into a gorgeous man with unblinking golden eyes that were set on her that sent chills down her spine. When he had undressed her, she was embarrassed but at the same time excited to see what the man thought of her body.  
  
Kagome grunted and squeezed her eyes shut; she tried to push all thoughts out of her head to keep from confusing herself even more. She felt something burn in her chest and couldn't decipher what was causing it.  
  
Footsteps silenced her thoughts and made her hold her breath, waiting for what was about to come. The heavy footsteps shuffled up the stairwell, echoing off the walls making the wait way too long for her. When she heard the footsteps reach behind her, she opened her eyes and stared at the window that was half full of snow that had built up from the wind blowing it unrelenting to the castle.  
  
"Oh, dear girl." A velvet voice spoke softly in a gasp. A hand gently skimmed over her back that made her wince from the sting.  
  
She winced and let out a soft hiss between her teeth.  
  
"Come, let's get you cleaned up." The voice still spoke softly, almost nurturing towards her. She felt cold hands touch hers as they maneuvered to get her unchained. When she heard the clink, she removed her hands from the cold steel and slowly let her arms down and stretched them. Kagome slowly turned to face the man who let her out and who spoke gently towards her, hoping to find a savior. She felt disappointment when she looked to his face and it was all shadowed.  
  
 _I shouldn't be so shocked about this, apparently no one here heard about lights,_ she thought sullenly to herself.  
  
"Come…come." He coaxed gently as he set a hand on her shoulder as she started to lift the top part of her dress to cover her nudity from this man. She watched this man carefully as he led her out of the cold cell and retreated back down the spiral stairs away from the dungeon tower. She kept herself a few steps behind him as she followed, careful, not ready to be willing to trust the man. She squeezed the top part of her ripped dress close to her chest as her thoughts started to drift back to her brother. She knew that he had to be on his way through the blizzard back home, back to their mother and grandfather.  
  
When she had heard that he was on his way home from his travels from the healing village that was miles away from their own village, she felt relief. But as days had passed, she started to grow weary and restless, she knew something had happened to him. She never thought he would have ended up here in the territory he should have never been at. She knew the day that she heard from her brother's henchmen that had gone on the travel with him, that he has been taken and captured, that she would have to come here herself and get him back. The men of her village did not like her idea; they in fact held her back and told her not to come here. So she snuck out in the night with only little food she could save and started on her travels, to end up here.  
  
Her thoughts broke when she bumped into the man's back as he stopped at a double door that had red and gold paint on the frame, some had chipped. He turned his head and she got a full sight of his handsome face. Her eyes went a little wide and she sucked in a breath as she felt her heart pound in her chest. Yes, Kagome was young and very naïve, but in her village the men were rough looking men and sometimes very hard to look at. But the man that stood before her, with a little smile, was handsome. _But not as handsome as the warlord,_ she thought to herself _._ _  
_  
He had dark brown hair that was tied back with a leather band. His eyes were a deep brown that sparkled in the candlelight that made it appear as if he were a very lighthearted man. His face was very young, as if he were a boy but soon to turn into a man. He wore a creamy white shirt that was tucked into his black pants and wore black boots, with his pants tucked into them. His body was well built but also very lanky.  
Kagome lifted her eyes back up to his face and saw that he was smiling childishly at her, as if he knew she was taking all of him in.  
  
"I don't think I should be allowed in a room." She whispered to him, breaking the silence. Why had he brought her to a room, when she agreed to the warlord that she would be in place of her brother who was a prisoner and stayed in that rotten cell?  
  
The man smiled gently, making his features brighten, "Ah, you are afraid that master Sesshomaru would be angered about this?" he asked in a very teasing tone.  
  
Kagome raised her eyebrows a little at how he could take everything so lightly. For a fleeting moment she thought that maybe she judged Sesshomaru in the wrong way. Perhaps there was more to him than what she saw. She scoffed a little to herself from her thoughts.  
  
"No need to be afraid. He has ordered that you stay in this room." He spoke with the same soothing tone as he waved his arm toward the door. "That is after I gave him a piece of my mind." He said under his breath, meaning for his last sentence not to meet her ears, but she had caught what he said and it sent her mind spinning with questions.  
  
She shifted uncomfortably and squeezed her tattered dress tightly against her chest as she watched the man open the door and face her, still with a smile on her face. He could be a heart breaker if he wanted to, she thought to herself. "What is your name?" her voice cracked, she quietly cleared her throat.  
  
The man grinned that made his eyes twinkle in the candlelight and made him look all the more handsome, "My name is Miroku. And my, you are a sight for sore eyes little missy." He spoke as he gave her a long bow at the waist and straightened himself, giving her a flashing smile.  
  
Kagome frowned a little as she started to notice that he might have been hitting on her. She pushed past him and into the room and stopped in the middle of it. Her jaws dropped and her eyes widened at how grand the room looked. There was a fireplace lit that heated the room that was on the left side of the room and was adjacent to a grand bed that could have fit at least seven people. Adorning the fireplace there were demonic looking dog statues with their mouths open wide baring their teeth ready to feast and their serpent like tongue sticking out. The fire illuminated the shadows of the dogs in the room that made it eerie, but she only thought that because of her own experience with the same looking dog she had met outside in the blizzard trying to make her way to the castle. Her eyes went to straight ahead of her where large windows were covered by heavy white draperies; on the ends of them were red poppy flowers. On the left side of the drapes was a large wooden chest; on top of the chest were jewels and perfumes. She has never once in her life had a perfume and was very tempted to go over and spray all of them to smell them all.  
  
"There is a wash room," Miroku broke her silence, making her look over to him as he walked over to where a door was and opened it. A large pillow of steam came out of the room and fragrances of lavender and vanilla filled the room and her nostrils that soothed her. "The master requested you wash yourself and prepare for the evening meal with him. I will be back to fetch for you. There are clothes in the chest as well in the closet that is over there," he pointed to another door that was smaller that was next to the double doors that led out of the room. He then looked back at Kagome and gave her a little smile, "Dinner will be served soon, so please don't take too much time." He then gave her a curt bow and took his leave, closing the doors behind him as he left.  
  
The click of the doors that closed echoed through the room then left the room in silence. Kagome stood still where she was and took in the elegance of the room, baffled in amazement of how she was being treated. She should be a prisoner and yet she is being treated as if she were a guest, especially after the treatment she got from the lord. She walked into the steamed room, her mouth opened in shock from what she saw. The washroom was almost like a hot spring but inside. The tub itself was like a pool with stairs that led into the steamy water. Far against the wall was a steady waterfall that sprouted out of a wooden faucet that was two persons wide; the whole atmosphere of the washroom created a very soothing and relaxing effect on her.  
  
Stripped down, Kagome carefully stepped into the hot water that stung her cold limbs. The last step she took into the pool had her shoulder deep into the water. A soft moan escaped her as she leaned her head back into the water to get her hair wet. Her back was sore but whatever was in the water was soothing the spots where she was struck from the whip. To her, she knew this all couldn't be real. She thought to herself that she must have fainted after how ever many lashings she took from the whipping Sesshomaru gave her. He wouldn't just release her from the cell and treat her like this.  
  
But only for now, in what she thought was a dream, she enjoyed the soothing bath she took and relaxed her stiff limbs and got lost in her thoughts, trying to figure out the most feared warlord in the land, Sesshomaru.

XXX

Kagome frowned as she looked through the closet full of gowns that looked all too much elegant for her stature. She was in no way a royal and these clothes seemed to be out of her league. She turned, holding the damp towel against her chest as she walked to the chest and looked for less elegant looking gowns to wear, but only to be disappointed to find more of the same elegant attire. Why would Sesshomaru have a female's room in the first place, she pondered to herself. He seemed cold and very distant and not very much of a romantic type to keep a woman around. A horn dog could describe him, so perhaps he occasionally had concubines come here to relieve some of his tension.  
  
If he for one-minute thought she was going to be some tramp and give herself up to him, he had another thing coming. She gave up and decided to wear a green dress that was tight around her bust, that pushed the top of her breasts up and squeezed her stomach way too much for her comfort then flowed out from her waist. She slipped on the most normal looking slippers she could find that were brown and on the top over her toes was one little jewel on each shoe. She went over to the mirror that was next to the wooden chest and took a good look at herself. She made a sound of surprise and disgust at how much cleavage she showed and tried to adjust the top of the dress to make it higher so her breasts weren't so exposed but it wouldn't budge.  
  
"Stupid concubines." She mumbled to herself, frustrated that the dress stayed where it was and wouldn't lift higher.  
  
A soft knock made her jump and turn toward the double doors where the knocking came from. "Dinner is served." Miroku's voice bellowed behind the door, sounding like he did before, happy and a little mischievous.  
  
"I decided I'm not hungry." Kagome called not budging away from the spot where she stood. Her heart pounded against her chest just thinking about eating with Sesshomaru. Would he make her eat from the floor like some dog? All of this to her didn't seem right and she didn't trust it at all.  
  
A soft gasp came from behind the door, "Kagome, it was an order, _not_ a request from Master Sesshomaru."  
  
"I'm _not_ going."  
  
Her eyes widened as the door knobs started to jiggle. She bolted from her spot to the doors just as they started to open but only to be pushed shut then bolted to prevent anyone from coming into the room. A loud knock made her jump and quickly step away from the doors.  
  
"Oh no." The knocking stopped and Miroku's soft sad voice was muffled through the doors. "Please Kagome, don't do this. He is waiting for your arrival." He pleaded softly.  
  
Backing away from the door more, Kagome reached the bed and sat down still watching the door. She shook her head then realized that nobody could see, "He can just hold his breath. Now leave me." She yelled as she crossed her arms across her chest in a little show of defiance.  
  
Miroku grumbled something through the doors but it was muffled and started to fade as he sounded further away from the door, to more than likely report to Sesshomaru that she wasn't going to join him in his feast.  
  
Kagome let her arms fall into her lap and her mouth opened a little. She started to feel sick to her stomach as she started to think through what just happened. Her worst fears of what could happen once Sesshomaru heard what just happened started to take over her mind and made her groan in pain. She had agreed to take her brother's place for his freedom and agreed to do everything Sesshomaru bids and yet she had gone against what he had bided and she knew she was in for it. The girl even confused herself with her own actions.  
  
Her mouth went dry as she watched the double doors for something to happen. She knew it wouldn't take long for Sesshomaru to find out that was refusing to dine with him. But nothing happened and no sounds were made except for her heaving breathing. She waited and nothing happened. Her body started to grow pliant and was lying down on the bed and watching the door through heavy lidded eyes. 'He might not come.' Were her last thoughts before she started to fall asleep.

"Master…"  
  
Sesshomaru looked away from the fireplace that had entranced him and got him lost in his thoughts. His eyes settled on the servant, Miroku. He looked and smelled scared as he stared at his master.  
  
"The girl… she said she wasn't hungry." Miroku spoke softly as he fumbled with his hands.  
  
Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow then looked back at the fireplace to keep his face hidden from the servant's view. "Bring her." He ordered softly.  
  
"I tried. She refused with as much pleading. Sir, if I may say something else…"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Do not punish her. Go easy on the girl, she just arrived and she looked frightened when I retrieved her. If she is the one, you don't want to scare her awa—”   
  
Sesshomaru stood up and shot a glare at Miroku, his claws dug into the table he was seated at and had awaited for the girl to arrive. "We do not speak about this." His voice calm and fluid but behind it held a threat. Miroku's eyes went wide and his body went stiff. Sesshomaru strode past Miroku and made his way to Kagome's doors. He bared his fangs at the door in a moment of annoyance. He wanted to break down the door and teach the girl another lesson, to teach her to fear him. Instead, he banged on the door to get the girl's attention. He heard a gasp and shuffling. "If you do not wish to eat with me, you do not eat at all." He warned in a bored tone, not allowing the girl to truly hear his annoyance.  
Silence was the only reply he got from the girl and strangely it irritated him. He bared his fangs one more time before he turned around and left the wing and into his own wing that was on the opposite side of the castle.

Sesshomaru paced his favored room that he had met Kagome in. He glared at the door that was shut, contemplating whether he go back to her room and teach her the lesson he wanted to or just to leave her for the night and hope she will be more obeying in the morning. He walked to the fireplace that was still burning high and permitting heat into the room. He stared at the flames as they licked at the wood it burned slowly. He has never lost his collectiveness over a human girl before. But never has he been rejected from an offer, even a simple order of her coming to dinner with him. He had heard the whispers of the servants around the palace that she was the girl that was going to break the curse that was on all of them, especially him. Miroku had spoken to him before he fetched the girl from the dungeon to take her to the room Sesshomaru had told her to stay in. He thought back on the short conversation and it angered him that someone who was beneath him to reprimand him like he had done.

_"A girl has come here and you treat her this way? Do you still want to be under this curse? Do you not care about yourself?" Miroku scolded after Sesshomaru told him to fetch the wounded and soiled girl from the cell and have her cleaned.  
_ _  
"Hn." Was all he could reply, he didn't want to speak aloud that he did in fact care about himself more than he let on.Sesshomaru is a very vain demon, especially with his appearance. He still is at times in shock that some little witch put a strong curse on him, the most feared Lord of the lands and now he got himself and the others around him in this sticky situation. But the other times he is angry that the little bitch would dare to put that curse on him. He had already made plans that once he figured out how to break the curse, he will hunt down the witch if she was still alive and kill her. If she was already dead, he would somehow find a way to bring her back from the dead then kill her slowly and very painfully.  
  
"I mean no disrespect at all my lord. But go easy on the girl and see if she is able to break the curse for the good of all of us." Miroku went on, not deterred by the fact that Sesshomaru is known for his lack of conversation.  
  
Sesshomaru turned his back to Miroku and walked slowly to his desk to sit down in his torn-up leather chair he has long ago slashed at in his anger."Have her come to supper with me. Tell the cooks to prepare a meal." Sesshomaru spoke softly from his seat and watched as Miroku bowed with a little smirk and left the room.  
  
He will not be a romantic being to this girl, but he will not be a monster to her either. But he will demand her respect and obedience if Kami can help it._

Sesshomaru glanced over at a hidden door in the wall that was by the fire that led to tunnels within his palace so he can get around without being seen. He knew if he ever wanted to watch Kagome without her knowing he could use this measure. But for now, he would give her privacy only this night.


End file.
